wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 "I see, you are homeless. I'll take you to Pebblestar." Sandclaw lead the way to camp, Molepaw followed eagerly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I see you guys are eager. Do they have names?" she asked Eagletalon. Before Eagletalon could reply, Molepaw bounced in. "I'm Molepaw, my sisters Seedpaw, and the kits are Pineconekit, Lizardkit, Risingkit and Pepperkit," she mewed [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Nice names. We're almost to camp." Sandclaw brushed through the cave entrance. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Pebblestar?" called Ashshadow. "Yes?" she asked. "Some past Clan cats, now loners wish to join our Clan." ashshadow meowed. "Bring them in. Are there kits? If so don't let them near Jaguarclaw. She's come back to life." Ashshadow shuttered. Shorewillow looked around the camp "it's beautiful " she whispered to Eagletalon ~Shore "You may stay." Pebblestar meowed. Seedpaw bounced up and down happily "who should I talk to first" she asks herself ~Shore Riverpaw hopped around. He was bored. (Hey I want Seedpaw to have a mate in the future do you have any ideas) Seedpaw went up to Riverpaw "hello " she says (Riverpaw, it any of the 12 kits minus the she-cats and shores kits) "Hi! Who are you?" (So they could be mates ) "I'm Seedpaw " Seedpaw says puffing out her chest (Sure. Riverpaw has no mom or dad) "Hi Seedpaw. I'm Riverpaw." (Yay) Seedpaw smiled "hi Riverpaw I'm new " "Wanna see the kits?" "Sure " Seedpaw said excitedly Larkear padded up to Molepaw "you watch me whip you watch me nay nay " he says dancing then pads off -- Shore Sunkit sought the newcomers as an oppertunity to escape her brother's "interogation", so she quickly slipped away, but huffed angrily. The little klepto kept her "find" close, glaring at the new kits in annoyance. ''Great, just what we need...An overcrowded nursery! But then, a smirk came upon her face. ...But I suppose that means more things to steal...---- Brookkit glared after her sister as she left, but did not pursue her. There was no need to fight over a pointless shell...Brookkit could simply find another.Silverstar 18:55, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkit padded up to Brookkit "hi" - Shore The lengthy point she-cat gazed down at the kit. "Oh, hi,"Silverstar 18:59, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Pepperkit " Pepperkit mews - Shore "I'm Brookkit, daughter of Pebblestar," She responded calmly, cautiously eyeing her sister as she sauntered around.Silverstar 19:01, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkits jaw dropped "that's cool Seedpaw told me my other father is a leader of a evil group " - Shore Brookkit frowned, flicking her tail slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...My father's a warrior here, though I don't interact with him too often, only on occasion."Silverstar 19:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "If it makes you feel better I've never seen him Seedpaw said his name was Wolfhowl my mom doesn't like me talking about him " Pepperkit says. - Shore The she-kit blinked. "Then I suggest you don't talk about him, getting into trouble isn't an intelligent thing to do, especially in a Clan."Silverstar 19:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "True" Pepperkit sighs "hey you wanna meet my brothers and Sister " Pepperkit asks "Brookkit, our father died, remember?" Autumnkit squeaked. Rockfoot padded up to the newcomers. "Hello," he murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 19:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Extra pages Category:Roleplay